If things were different
by Cierra UntaimedAngel
Summary: Me and my best friend wrote this together I wrote the parts of Elena and Tyler and My best friend Wrote The parts of Caroline and Matt This is nothing like the vampire Diaries. It is completely different : Hope you enjoy Rated M for language


Caroline was in her cheer uniform about to walk into Mystic Falls High. She and Elena were co captains of the squad, being best friends was also a bonus. 'Just breathe Caroline. Just breathe.' she thought, it was her first day back after being on summer break and she was nervous. The bell rang and she made her way to her first class. History. Mr Tanner was the teacher and he was also the football coach. When she got to class Elena was already there waiting. Caroline made her way to the seat next to Elena.

Elena was excited about school starting again, it ment that she got to see all her friends again. She got to class alittle early to talk to friends before class started. She had a little surprise for everyone. She died her hair red, she needed a change, she turned and saw Caroline walk in "Hey Care" she smiled, Care was her best friend and knew that she was probably nervous too which calmed her down slightly.

"Elena! OMG! I love your hair" She said maybe a little to loudly, everyone looked at her. Care ignored them and sat down. They sat at the back of the class, so they could pass notes or talk quietly. "you're here early soon to be Miss Mystic Falls" Care said with a smile. Their mums signed them up for it every year Elena always won, no surprise there.

Elena laughed "Ya i needed a change" she smiled "I feel like i haven't seen you in forever even tho we talked like all the time, its just different when we are in school" She laughed "I'm not going to win Miss Mystic Fall's you're the shoe in for the win "

Caroline rolled her eyes "Please! Who has won every year for the last who knows how long." She stated getting out her books appearing to look busy for when Mr Tanner turned around. "Change is good, it suits you" Care smiled "I know that's the good thing about school seeing you."

"I don't even know how I won I told everyone that you were going to win and i wanted you too" she laughed. She really did try getting Care to win she never understood why she kept winning. "Thanks Care I hope Matt and them like it too" she laughed "Yes! its the only reason why i come"

Care laughed "You're going to win and I'm going to be runner up incase you face plant or something." Both Elena and Care were popular, Elena had the whole football team falling for her including their captain a Mr Matt Donovan. He always had a thing for Elena and it wasn't until recently they finally got together. "Everyone will love it, including Matt." She was going to add something but Mr Tanner cut her off. "Miss Forbes and Miss Gilbert, lunch is for gossip not my class" he said turning back to the board.

"No no no I'll face plant if i have too your going to win this time I'm sure of it" she smiled, She was nervous to see Matt she hadn't talked to him in a while. Elena had what most people consider popular but Caroline everyone knew her name because of how well she did things, In a bad way Elena was jealous of her. She never understood why people liked her when Caroline was around " I hope he likes it" she laughed nervously. "Sorry Mr. Tanner" she said turning back to the board. She mouthed to Care "Five more min then we can talk"

"Sorry Mr Tanner" Care nodded she would continue in five minutes. Five minutes felt like forever, she didn't like it. Once the bell rang Care started talking again, she is a natural chatter box "Elena your ten times more popular than I. Face the facts with a guy like Matt on your arm you'll always win and Matt will love your hair" Care envied Elena because El had the guy and the whole world dropping at her feet. They walked out to the cafeteria they had Cheer practice for the most of the day. Plus Math and English.

Elena was so happy when the bell finally rang "thank god" she mumbled before turning back to Care "I'm not that popular, your way better, everyone loves you Care. Trust me" Elena loved caroline. She always made her feel special, even tho she rarely believe what she said."Yay i can smell the cheer in the air" she laughed alittle as they walked out to the cafeteria

Care laughed a little. "Says the girl who's co cheer captain with the captain of the team as her boyfriend. Call me crazy but that makes you more popular." She said and waved to some new kids who waved at her smiling. They were probably waving at Elena but Care didn't mind. "Cheer is going to be good this year."

"No that just mean i'm lucky and been friends with that captain forever, to the point where i would date him" She smiled looking at the new Freshman "Yes absoutely, I can't wait for try outs"

"Known him forever or not you'd still be going out with him Elena." She said getting her food from the lunch lady, smiling. "Tryouts are my favourite!" Care grinned. The bonus about being co captain is that you can pick your squad.

"I didn't even know untill he asked me out" she said reaching for her food "thank you" she said before turning away. "where to sit?" she asked care" Yes I love being able to see all the girls trying out"

"oh please, you and Matt are perfect for each other if he didn't ask you I'm sure you would of at some point." She said with a smile "over there" Care added pointing to the table where Tyler and Matt were sitting. "The girls are going to work their butts off this year."

"Oh hell yes no way in hell they are going to leave practice not being tired" she laughed walking over to the table "And no i probably would still be secretly in love with him waiting on the side for him to ask me out"

"They are going to be so sore, come tomorrow." She laughed, walking to the table where the guys were "I would of set you both up on a date" I said as we reached the table Matt looked up and smiled "What are you ladies talking about?" he asked as he moved over to let Elena sit next to him. "You" I replied pushing Tyler over so I could sit down.

"Oh yes" she laughed sitting down next to Matt "hey cutie" she smiled kissing his cheek "Oh and care I would have never gone on it. Too shy" She laughed "plus what about you know who" she whispered in her ear. looking at Tyler

"You would of, trust me" Care smiled. Care saw Matt put his arm protectively around Elena. Care smiled. "Ancient History." She replied taking a bite of her sandwich and said quietly "kinda." Matt and Tyler were both eating not paying much attention to Elena or Care.

Elena laughed looking at matt as he wrapped his arm around her, she smiled turning back to care. Elena took a bite of food before speaking " You two need to get together already, its silly how you both act like you don't like eachother. Its obvious you do"

Care took another bite of her sandwich, rolling her eyes. "What if we aren't acting and really don't like eachother." Care couldn't believe they were talking about Tyler as if he wasn't there. Good thing he didn't know. "Who are you girls talking about? Maybe I can help?" Matt asked interested. Care couldn't believe Matt asked that. "No one you know" Care said taking a sip of her soda.

"Actually it is someone you know' she said teasing Care "And maybe if we let that certain someone know then we will get past the flirting " she laughed hoping that Care wouldn't attack her for opening her mouth. She smiled at Matt as Tyler stared to pay attention

Care narrowed her eyes "Oh, you are so dead Elena Gilbert." She said to Elena ignoring Matt and Tyler. Matt nodded asking "So do I know this person or not?" Care gave Elena the- if you say one more word I will kill you -look. "Geez Ty, can't you move over any more?" Care said pushing him trying to get more room on the seat.

Elena burst out laughing "Care's gunna kill me anyway sooooo" she leaned over to matt and let him know "don't say a word tho" she smiled, looking at Care "now i wonder how i'm going to die. Getting run over by her car or having cheer practice to death she laughed smiling at her

Care gave Elena and Matt the - I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you say a word -look "Both" Care nodded, she managed to shove Tyler over a little more "Footballers always hogging the seats" she shook her head. Matt chuckled he knew something that he shouldn't know. He was enjoying his first day back at school very much. "Do you have try outs today babe?" he asked Elena with a slight smirk on his lips.

Elena kept laughing looking over at Tyler who was completly lost. "thats cuz we have loads of muscle" tyler said smirking. Elena tried her hardest to not roll her eyes. "Yes its the first day of try outs" She said cheerfully "how about you? Practice or try outs today?

"Oh bite me Footballer" Care said wanting to hate him so badly. Good thing she could act. "It's just practice Tryouts were yesterday" Matt said putting food in his mouth. Care sipped on her soda and tried to get Tyler to move over

Elena bit her lip trying so hard not to say anything. Tyler saw her "Just spit it out lil' red before you explode. your so not good with secrets. Who's this mystery guy that care has a huge crush on?" Tyler really liked Care but she was way out of his league. He was slightly hoping the guy she liked was him.

"Elena if you so much a squeal his name I will kill you." Care said with a flat tone. Care was ready to flip. Matt smiled he now knew they both liked each other, he had seen the sketches of Care in Tyler's book. "Care, can you not kill Elena. Please. For me?" Matt said smiling.

Elena wiggled closer to matt as care spoke "Hey can you not be violent with me best friend of mine? Cuz i love you which is why i'm doing this for you. Matt quick say the name. I can't " she said smiling looking at him

"Nope, I love you El but spilling the secret is not going to happen" Care shook her head her best friend was ganging up on her. Matt smirked he was about to open his mouth and Care cut him off. "Matthew Donovan don't you dare" She said rising from her seat. "Run" Matt said, Care knew the truth was going to come out and she would rather not be there. Care ran as fast as she could to the girls locker room. Matt smiled at Tyler and said "She likes you Tyler."

"I love you Care thats exactly why i'm doing this to you" she smiled, looking at Matt. "I'm so dead after this" she said to Matt. "Ooooo she used the full name at least i won't die alone" She laughed, as she saw Care run off, she followed her to the locker room right after seeing tylers response of a smile. "Care? hello hello?"

Care sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. Matt knew Care didn't want anyone to know but he couldn't have both his best friends pretend to hate eachother when in reality they liked eachother. Matt stayed talking to Tyler. Care heard Elena but didn't answer her.

"Caroline Forbes do not make that Boy out there wait to kiss you. If you stayed alittle longer you would have found out that Tyler's like in love with you!" she smiled as she found her. Leaning against a locker she continued "Ya umm hi" Tyler was still in shock "Really? Me?" he said to matt super excited

Care shook her head. "There is no way I was staying out there. I would of been humiliated in front of the only guy I have liked!" Care put her chin on her knees. Matt chuckled "yes you! She has always had a thing for you bro!"

"HE LOVES YOU!" she shouted shaking her head "Get your ass out there and talk to him or i'm going to send him in here to talk to you" She bent down to care. "Come on i'm your best friend. I have your back" Tyler smiled "well thats good to know. I can't believe it. You know how much i like her"

"how could he! I've been nothing but mean to him since forever! I'm not going out there! I know you got my back" Care didn't know whether she should be relieved that Tyler knew or not. "Dude! I have known forever you've liked her I've seen the drawings of her." Matt said getting up.

"He likes that about you, you always speak your mind, your beautiful. all that chiz you know what i mean. Thats it i'm getting tyler" she walked out and walked to tyler "ya you need to go in there" she said as tyler was finishing saying to matt "Ya i know you weren't supposed to see those" he laughed getting up "you want me to go into the girls locker room? Fine" he laughed walking over to the locker room going opening the door walking inside "Caroline?"

"No! Elena don't torture me" Care said standing up. She watched Elena go out side and didn't move. "I did, they are amazing Ty" Matt said as Elena walked over putting his arm around her. "good luck bro" he said smiling.

"Lets let those kiddos find love" I have an hour before tryouts wanna hang around?" Elena smiled hugging matt. Tyler walked around the girls locker room "Come on Care. I don't know the girls locker room i'm getting lost here'

"sure what would you like to do my lady?" Matt said wrapping both arms around Elena. Care laughed "I hope you get lost in here" She didn't want to face him not now not ever. She couldn't bare the thought of him not liking her.

"anything" she smiled looking up at him. She loved the fact that he was taller than him. "Come on care, how am i supposed to talk to you if i can't find you. If it helps at all I like you too. I have for as long as i can remember" He stopped walking in what seems like the middle of the locker room

"how about we sit on the football field and talk?" he smiled down at her. Care sighed "How can I believe that?" she said walking out from behind a locker. She looked at him not knowing what to think.

She nodded before taking his hand before walking off to the Field. "How can you not?" he said turning to look at her. He couldn't believe that he thought he was lying. He walked over to her and kissed her

Matt held her hand walking to the field. "your a player lock-" Care started to say before he kissed her, Care pulled away and looked at Tyler. "I don't know, Tyler"

Elena started skipping down as they reached the field. "Come on Care what do i have to do to prove it to you? I'll do anything"

Matt smiled "I wonder how they are going" he walked until he reached Elena again. "Tyler" Care sighed and slid down against the locker "I don't know. You're the biggest player in school, how can I believe you like me?" Care said looking up at him with a frown appearing.

"Same here" Elena said stopping waiting for Matt to catch up. Tyler sighed "look care, i know i have a rep. Not exactly what i wanted but Care please don't doubt that I like you. I always have its exactly the reason why. You see threw me, and yet you still care. I know i'm a jerk but with you its different.."

"I guess we will find out sooner or later" he said kissing her on the check. "I want to believe you, trust me I do. I'm scared." she said putting her head in her hands.

"Yes yes we will" she smiled sitting down on the grass. "I'll do anything to earn your trust. Name it and i'll do it Care. Come on i'm in the girls locker room for you"

Matt sat down next to her. "it's crazy how time flies." he said looking over the field. Care smiled a little and looked at him "I can see that. Ty, I'm scared of being with you"

"what do you mean?" she looked over at him. "why care? Out of anyone you would be the last person i would ever want to hurt ever"

"this time last year in this exact spot I asked you to go out with me" he smiled looking at her. "i don't know why. I can see through your bull better than anyone. But I'm still scared."

"Its been a year? really" she smiled looking at him as she laid her head in his lap. "Trust me. Just try and trust me"

He nodded smiling. "best year ever." Care looked at Tyler "I'll try and trust you"

"Agreed" she smiled. "That's all i'm asking for" Tyler stood up reaching for care's hand "we should leave before i get attacked for being in here

He leant down and kissed her. Care took his hand and hopped up. "You won't get attacked no one comes in until the bell rings" She said nervously

She smiled and kissed him back. "well the bells going to ring in five minutes and i need some time with you that doesn't involve you on the floor"

"you got anything planned for tonight?" Matt asked having a surprise planned. "what are we going to do?" she asked walking out of the locker room

"No" she said slowly getting up "why?"suspiciously. "Anything you want" he said smiling

"you me and a movie at my place at 7" he smiled. "or you could prove yourself some how" she grinned

"Okay, that sounds great" She loved spending time with him. "How? I'll do it anything you want" He smiled holding her hand

"Great it's settled. Happy one year anniversary Elly" he whispered. "tryout for the cheer squad" she smiled as the bell went off

"Happy One year anniversary matty" she smiled. As the bell rang. "Hmmm i wonder where Care is we need to start tryouts". Tyler looked at her with the are you joking look "Are you serious?"

"I don know lets go find her" he said getting up. He held out his hand to help her up. "I'm dead serious. But if your not willing to do anything to prove yourself, well I guess that's it." Care said taking her hand out of his.

"Yes lets" she said smiling, grabbing his hand standing up. "shes probably with tyler heading over to the tryouts" "no NO i'll do them. Ill look ridiculous but i'll do it to prove it to you" Tyler nodded "Lets go. I do believe its tryout time"

"I better grab Tyler for practice" he said leading Her up to the cafeteria. "Good, no backing out. Ty, you go ahead I have to find Elena." Care said walking to find Elena then shouted "Good luck!" Care spotted both Elena and Matt and walked over to them. "Tyler isn't going to practice he is coming to Tryouts." Care grinned, she turned around and headed for cheer. Matt was stunned "Tyler would never blow off practice."

"Oh theirs care" she smiled walking over to her with Matt's hand in hers. "what was the good luck for?" she turned to Care as she saw Tyler going towards the Cheer Tryout area. "why is tyler watching the tryouts instead of going to practice?"

"he's proving himself." Care said "you can try out to Matt, if you want" she smiled, Matt shook his head. "No thanks, I have practice, speaking of I'm going to be late, see you tonight El" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Elena laughed and smiled at matt "See you tonight Matty" Elena waited for matt to leave before she spoke "You're making him tryout? N'aww you must really like him if your putting him threw this"

Care laughed, dragging Elena to tryouts "He really wants to prove himself, and what better way than at Tryouts with a bunch of perky girls." Care skipped off to where everyone was.

Elena laughed "Well i'm going to get a laugh out of this" she said following Care to the tryouts. "Okay everyone Lets get started"

Care smiled at the group "Welcome all, I hope your all ready to get the workout of your lives" She said and went over to the cd player. "We will show you and if you think you have figured it out join in, ready El?"

Elena was about to open her mouth when she heard a girl mummble something "You wanna speak up?" she walked closer to the girl "Yes i do infact. I don't know who you are but our Captains are Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert not whoever you two are. I'm not going to do anything till they get here Cuz i know how good i am and i plan to show it to the best not you and you're fake redness" she said taking a piece of her hair throwing it over her shoulder. "Excuse me. Are you not aware of who we are?"

Care went over to Elena, "You, whats your name?" Care was trying to keep her cool but she was infuriated. "We are the captains of this squad and since you were rude to her 20 push up for Everyone! anyone Else got anything mean to say?" Care's face had lost all emotion. No one had a right to speak to Elena like that.

"My name's Amanda" she said with a frightened look on her face as all the girls who are trying out gave her the dirtiest look. Everyone bent down to start their push ups As Elena spoke "Everyone Can thank Amanda over here because tryouts are going to be twice as long and twice as hard. If you want to be on this squad you better learn to talk to your captains with respect"

Care smiled when she saw Tyler finish his push ups before everyone else. "For all who dont know us we are Caroline and Elena" she said pointing to Elena "Today is tryouts people Impress us. We have a big year ahead of us so you all better be wiling to make it work" Care went over to Elena "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Tyler got up after his push ups and walked over to Elena and Care "Yes i'm fine" she said turning to care as tyler came up "Hey El are you okay? Even football tryouts arn't as harsh jeez this is what you guys have to go threw" He laughed alittle. Turning to Care Smiling. "Yes now since your trying out get ur ass over there" She pushed him towards the girls as they were finishing up their push ups "Okay ladies get up its time to start the actual tryouts. If their is no more interuptions then we can get started"

Care nodded and grabbed Elena's arm and whispered in her ear "work Tyler extra hard" Care grinned and took her place by the CD player to press start. "Everyone ready?" Care said smiling, she loved being co captain, she also like to see the freshman squirm. She pressed play and joined Elena "1, 2, 3 Lets go"

"will do" elena said walking over towards the girls "5,6,7,8" elena started counting as the girls were moving. "Oh my god, Care stop the music, Ladies did you not practice the dance you were supposed to learn? Because you are just horrible. Care lets show them what its supposed to look like"

Care stopped the music "Ladies you were supposed to learn the steps over the summer! I can see this will be a long day. We have to have a team by tomorrow people and we wont have one because of you guys. lets show them ready El?"

"Tyler can you start the music for us" Tyler nodded walking over to the player waiting for Elena to say start "Now tyler, We are only doing this once to counts so pay attention..5 6 7 8" She started dancing and counting off the moves as she did it. Tyler couldn't keep his eyes off Care as she danced

Care did the steps with El, she noticed Tyler staring at her "Dude, stop staring, its distracting me." She said keeping up with El, Care noticed one of the girls starting to do the steps in time. Care smiled the girl was good, hopefully Elena saw her too and she wasnt just imagining it.

"No your making me tryout the least you can do is let me watch you" He laughed alittle. "Stop flirting you too" Elena laughed as she finished the dance out with a backflip. "I Notice how only one of you tried to do the dance with us. All of you should have been trying to catch on. ITs why we do this"

Care laughed "you can watch not stare" she turned to Elena and mouthed 'bite me' Care turned to the girl and said "that was really impressive, what is your name dear?" Care said motioning her to the front. "Amy, I learned most of the steps over the summer" Amy said nervously walking to the front.

"Ill stare all i want" Tyler said smirking walking back to the line of girls "Amy no need to be nervous, You did the best out of everyone"Elena smiled walking over to her. "Actually Amy you can sit out this portion, you passed this part, Everyone else get in windows and pray to god we don't kick you out now"

"no staring, Tyler" Care said taking Amy by the arm over to the CD player "you can start and Stop the music if you'd like, and great job" She walked back over to Elena "now Girls and Tyler repeat the steps Elena and I just showed you, If you didnt pay attention leave now."

Elena laughed "I think Tyler should be in front in fact, We are going to need him after the dance segment for the stunting" Tyler rolled his eyes stepping forward "look out ladies im about to blow the captain's minds"

Care laughed "oh you wish, It takes a lot to impress us" she said. "Miss Music" Care smiled, and Amy started the music. "Dont screw it up guys this is the last chance, before more pushups"

Tyler laughed "I think i got this" When the music started, tyler did the moves to the dance perfectly Elena laughed before turning to the other girls. walking threw the line "If i tap you on the shoulder that means leave"

Cares's jaw dropped, Tyler did it perfectly. "If Elena taps your shoulder you can leave the rest just keep going" Care went over to her cheer bag and got her cheer book and wondered through writing down the names of the girls who stayed Amy's name was first.

Tyler snuck over to Care "Shocked that i'm so good at it?" he smiled. Elena tapped two girls "Sorry ladies" she said "Okay everyone seems to have that semi down. If you make the squad make sure you practice more and more that has to be perfect

Care rolled her eyes "get back in position, or I'll actually put you on the squard." Care smiled and continued writing down names. She moved all through the group until she had everyones names. "Okay since that was better take five I have to talk to Elena and no disappearing."

"so i can be around you all day? Hmmm doesn't sound so bad to me" Tyler said walking back to formation. Elena walked over "Stunting next or what? Cuz we need to have this plan in motion. Oh and one thing. I plan to make That one girl Amanda stay the whole time. but shes not actually going to be on the squad"

"That means no football Tyler." Care nodded at Elena "That sounds good, Amy would be good to have on the squad, she seems to be the only one who practiced over the summer." Care laughed Amanda was going to work her butt off. "good plan El."

"more time with you Caroline" Tyler smirked taking a sip of water "Kk i'm going to use tyler as the example Oh tyler!" Elena walked over to him explaining to him what was going on. "care get the girls ready"

"you wish" Care returned the smirk. "Okay" she said going over to the girls to get them ready. Care talked to them, telling the to pay attention or they would instantly be out of tryouts. "Watch carefully and listen to Elena."

"Okay everyone next up is stunting. Since we are an all girl squad this is mainly done with girls but since tyler is here he's going to help show you guys what to do. All those who have never flown before need to be in the front and watch me Kay?" Elena walked over with Tyler standing directly behind her "Okay Flyers your going to grab you're backs wrists as they place them on your hips like this" Tyler put his hands on Elena's hips as elena firmly grabbed his wrists "Then your going to push off with your back/base grabbing your feet. I'll show you now" She said Counting Pushing off the ground with Tyler Catching her as she hit the top. Hitting a high V movement

Care smiled, watching Elena demonstrate, Elena was the best Flyer she'd ever known. "Girls this is something not to be taken lightly, Flying is dangerous if you dont pay attention and listen." Care said jotting down some notes. Amy was the most interested one, the others were mucking around saying that they could do it in their sleep. "Girls!" She barked "Quit messing around an pay attention. This is serious stuff. and if your not serious, get out." Care was starting to get fed up with all the newbies.

"Seriously going to flip a fucking bitch tyler bring me down" Tyler tossed her up in a cradle and caught her setting her down. Elena was pissed "I don't give a rats ass what your talking about down here. If the school was on fire i don't even want to hear your shit when someone is in the air you are silent YOU DON'T TALK! At all! Flying is super dangerous and if i didn't trust tyler enough to not drop me i could have fallen and hurt myself. People have died cheerleading. IFyou think this as a joke then you can leave right now. Because we don't need your shit here!" Elena was flaming pissed. She walked over to Caroline "How did that look?

"Elena's right you guys, this is dangerous so you have to be extremely careful. Everyone do 30 push ups then run the football field, Except Tyler and Amy the only ones taking this seriously." Care said with a little to much anger. "That looked amazing El." Care said in a nicer tone. A blonde wanna be with to much make up on said "thats so unfair, Its clear Caroline has a thing for Tyler and Amy is a teachers pet." Caroline heard and yelled "50 push ups and 2 laps of the field. Now!"

"No Amy is doing things right and Tyler was a part of the stunt paying attention the whole time. So guess what while you guys are doing push ups and running amy is going to be flying" Now hurry up!" She said turning back to amy "Okay so your going to be flying with tyler. hes really good at this so don't worry. Have you done this before?" Tyler came over took a sip of his water before preparing to stunt again.

Care shook her head and walked away, she knew Tyler and Amy were in good hands. She just needed to clear her head and let go of all the anger that had built up Care headed to the girls locker room and sat in the corner. As much as she loved being co captain the tryouts always were the worst.

Elena saw Care walk off and knew she was upset. Tyler walked over to elena "Is she okay?" "Ya shes fine, just irritated" ELena turned back "Ready amy so grab tyler's wrists and push off the ground" She smiled watching Amy Jump up. she was a natural.

Care calmed herself down and went back out and joined Elena, Amy and Tyler. "Sorry about that guys, it wont happen again." Care said calmly. She watched the others do the pushups and their laps and waited. She turned her attention to Amy and Tyler "Very good guys." Care moved to El "Do you think we should tell them about what happened to Dana last year?" Care asked wishing Dana was still on the Squad.

"Its okay Care everyone has their moments. I just freak out its okay" she said helping to catch Amy as she slipped out of tylers grasp "You have to be careful and always stay locked even if you're falling. Makes it easier to catch" She said turning to Care "Yes we should. It might help them"

Care nodded and called the girls in. "everyone sit down, Im going to tell you a story." Care waited for them all to sit down. "There was this girl on the squad last year and she was a flyer. We were practicing and the girls decided to be silly and not listen to instructions, Dana was in the air and the girls let her fall. Dana was lucky she manage to escape serious damage with a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a fracture ankle. She has never come back to Cheer because she cant trust anyone." Care said hoping the girls would understand how dangerous it was.

"Because on that day everyone desided to be silly. She had to go threw months and months of pain. She doesn't trust anyone. And not just in cheer in general she has trust issues now" Elena walked over "It could have been anyone and if you guys keep going the way your going it could be you too, choose to pay attention or leave now"

"Dana trust only 2 people the most and thats Elena and I, because we were the ones who stayed by her side the whole time." Care saw a few of the girls get up and leave. "Are you ready to try it out with Tyler? later when we get the squad picked you girls will have to lift aswell. and please take this seriously and no messing around."

"Girls you are going to try a normal one with two feet before moving onto the liberty where you lift one leg up" Elena shook her head watching some of the girls leave "wow"

"Tyler a word please." Care said going over to the CD player while Elena got the girls ready to fly. Care thought Tyler would be a good n the squad, but she didnt want to ruin his football career.

"Sure comming" tyler said walking after her As elena was showing Amy streches to help her with the liberty stunt

"What do you want to do? the choice is yours" Care said quietly knowing the other girls were watching them. Next year they would be seniors, and had to choose if they were going to college or not.

"What do you mean?" Tyler was sorta confused he was trying to figure out what she ment but he lost it. He felt eyes on the back of his head and knew the girls were watching them. He laughed alittle when he heard elena yell "If you have time to stare you have time to run another lap"

"Cheer or football? and if you choose cheer because of me i wont allow it." she said watching him carefully. Care laughed a little when she heard Elena, but she shook it off.

"I'll do both if you need me. You guys preform during half time. I can cheer with you guys then if you need me. And do football the other times. I don't think you guys need me on the side lines. and yes i'm doing it to be with you but hey its not that bad its pretty fun actually" He smiled giving his answer

"Nope, wont allow it, I told you not to pick cheer because of me. You cant play football and then cheer with us at half time, you'll be wreaked. We will be okay without you. Plus we have practice at the same times." Care said with a small smile.

"Did you not notice? I don't need practice plus I think it would be good for the cheerleaders and football players to do this. Not just me but the whole team. You girls need guys to help. And we can handle it. We don't all play at the same time 24/7 so we can do this"

"you do have a point there, We do need guys on the squad. Don't throw away a scholarship because you joined the Cheer Squad." Care said about to hug him then thought no. "We better get back Elena will need your help."

"Exactly" Tyler smiled finally getting a chance to be right. "Ya lets get back" "Hey Tyler can you help me show Amy what a Liberty is? " She asked once both Care and tyler walked back

Once they were back Care went over to Elena "I'll be right back" She said and kept walking "good job guys" Care disappeared to the football field. "Hey Matt!" She called. Matt heard her and jogged over to her. "What's up Care?" He asked. "Matt, I need a HUGE favour from all you footballers, if that is okay? now don't dismiss the idea completely, please." Care said a little unsure of what he will say. "Sure, what is it?" "I need footballers on the squad only for the half time performance of course and I will make a deal with you. Half the practice can be cheer, we teach you guys and then the other half you guys can teach us to play football so you guys can practice and we can get some strong males." She said holding out her hand for him to shake on the deal. "Deal" he said shaking her hand smiling.

"Okay" Elena turned to tyler As care walked off "Kay tyler Lets do a liberty" She turned around and gripped his wrists jumping in the air, As Tyler gripped her right foot. She lifted her leg up hitting a high V movement again. "Great job Tyler" She smiled. She saw Care and Matt talking "HEY MATT!" she yelled waving from the lib She smiled slightly

"Thank you Matt! get you team and I will meet you up there" Care smiled and ran up the hill. " Girls and Tyler listen up. and Elena hop down from there" she waited for Elena to get down and the whole football team to arrive before she spoke. "Matt and I made a little deal we are going to split our practice in 2. The first half the guys are joining cheer because we really need guys. The second half we will be playing football with the guys so they can practice. If anyone so much as say thats unfair think about it and zip your lips. Undertood?" She said as Matt nodded

Elena bumped down, Listening to Care "So the guys are going to be our bases? That would make everything easier" She smiled "but now we have to finish our tryouts then teach the guys how to fly the girls"

"And Guys your only going to be cheering with us at half time" She said smiling. One of the girls said "and all the footballers are single except Matt" Care smiled and spoke up "Tyler is taken too. Enough about the guys, we still have tryouts to finish."

Elena laughed as tyler walked over to Caroline and took her hand "Yup yup" he smiled and kissed her cheek. Elena spoke up "Obviously we Tyler and matt are going to be our bases. But for the girls who make the squad you will be pared up with the guy who you feel the safest with along with the height matter. Elena walked over to Caroline "Hey do you want tyler or matt as your base?"

Care smiled "what Elena said, now do you remember the routine? I hope so" She said pressing play "5,6,7,8" the girls had remembered impressive. "Tyler of course, dont worry guys not all of you will have to cheer" Care took her hand out of Tylers and clapped to the beat repeating the numbers focusing on just the girls.

Elena watched the girls attempt the routine. She smiled at the fact Amanda was trying so hard even though shes never going to be on the squad "Ya ummm Care? Do you want Matt or Tyler?" She asked before walking over to the boys "Hello Boys what we mainly need you for is the Stunting part So who wants to try and fly me first?

"Tyler El." Care smiled "Oh yeah girls we have 15 mins then we are going to play some football" Care got the girls to repeat it over and over until it was perfect.

"Figured" Elena laughed. "Come on boys We need someone to step up and be first. Tyler already flew me twice We need to know if you guys can do it too"

Care laughed "Girls take five, well done" Care joined Elena. Matt spoke up first "How do we do it?" Care smiled and waved Tyler over "We will show you"

Tyler walked over "Come on guys i can't be the only good one at this...making me feel weird" He laughed once he reached the group "Yes Care?"

Care laughed "we are showing them what to do. please dont drop me"

"I would never"Tyler smiled going behind her placing his hands on her waist "Ready?" he whispered before counting ready to lift her up

Care grabbed his wrists and nodded "ready" Matt watched carefully as did all the other guys

Tyler counted as she jumped up in his hands Lifting her in the air. "See boys You have to push up as your flyer jumps in the air and hold her Until she hits a high V. Then you do the bump down or cradle or fold down what ever we are doing for that stunt."

Care jumped up and did the high V. "Pay attention to your girls, guys. You all know what happened to Dana last year. Bring me down Ty."

Tyler nodded before catching caroline as she bumped down letting go of her waist once she hit the ground. Everyone looked at Elena once she clapped "Okay who wants to try first?"

"Thanks for not dropping me" Care went over to Elena "Guys you will have to lift both Elena and I"

"And i promise we are not as heavy as we may seem Later on your going to have to lift others but considering me and care are the only expericenced flyers. We both will be taking turns going in the air, but we will have spotters around just incase anyone falls. who's first?"

"the sooner you do this the sooner we can play football" She said, Matt stepped up first. Tyler and a few other guys moved around Matt and Elena just incase.

"Its weird but i'm sorta nervous, not cuz the flying because your going to know my weight now" elena laughed alittle turning to matt "Now grip my waist and when i jump help lift me and catch my feet" she smiled before turning around gripping his wrists as he placed it on her waist

Matt chuckled "it's okay Elena" He placed his hands on her hips. "ready?" Matt was nervous Tyler made it seem effortless.

Elena turned and smiled "Yep i'm ready" She jumped up in the air, staying as tight as possible till she stopped. Matt caught her. He was pretty good at it

Matt lifted Elena effortlessly. The other guys took their turns with both Elena and Care. "you guys are naturals."

Elena smiled pulling care away "this could work out great, the guys can lift us now all we need is to figure out the squad, then we can practice more"

Care nodded "tomorrow we can practice more, but we kinda have a deal to keep. football now" Care walked over to the girls "the list will be up tomorrow in the gym. Let's play some Football! No if buts or maybes." Care said going back over to the guys.

"Oh god" Tyler laughed "Care don't you remember Elena sucks at football" the other girls came over "Don't worry ladies about sucking because...I am just horrible at football. Even matt couldn't each me"

"who cares, we are helping you practice." Care smiled, she sucked at football but she didn't care. Matt took Elena's hand and lead the way to the field.

" Don't make me do this" elena whined and laughed at the same time "Come on you know i suck at this" tyler came over to care "ready to whoop some ass miss forbes?

"Come on Elly your not that bad" he said smiling. Care laughed "I was born ready Lockwood" As they got to the field Matt split them on to teams Team A was the Donovan/Gilbert team and Team B was the Forbes/Lockwood team "for each practice we will be in the same teams so remember them" Matt said picking up the football

"Oh shit..." elena mummbled "Lets do this!" Tyler yelled lining up for the game to start

Care laughed and lined up and waited for the game to start. "Game on Gilbert" Care yelled out to Elena smiling. Matt kicked off to start the game.

"Bring it on Forbes" Elena laguhed "Everyone leave Care alone. Blondie's mine" Tyler chuckled as matt started the game. Tyler headed to get the ball

"Pffft! I'm nobodies Blondie" Care said. Tyler was a fast runner but Care was faster, she got the ball first and took off towards the goal. Matt ran after Caroline going to try get the ball off her.

Elena snuck up to Caroline Tackling her to the ground "HA! I do believe i just caimed you" She laughed as tyler and matt came over seconds after they hit the ground

Care laughed "I'm still nobodies Blondie" Care clutched the ball to her chest not letting it go. Matt laughed "That's my girl"

Elena sat on caroline "Hand over the ball and nobody gets hurt" she laughed as she heard matt. She smiled looked over at him then turned to tyler "you might wanna advise her to hand over the ball before she gets hurt

Care threw the ball at Tyler "Run!" she said laughing "El get off me" Matt smiled at Elena feeling proud.

Tyler caught the ball laughing he started running. Elena quickly got up and chased tyler down jumping on his back "Give it up lockwood" She said laughing

Care got up laughing "don't let it go!" Matt ran over "give it up Bro our ball" he said smiling

Tyler laughed "Get your lil monster off me and i'll let you guys have the ball" Elena laughed "can i get off him now?"

Care was laughing so hard "don't let them have it" Matt nodded "yeah you can Els" he waited for Tyler to pass him the ball

Tyler handed Matt the ball when Elena finally let go "Jeez Elena you have a tight grip" He laughed walking over to care "Damn she attacked both of us" Elena laughed "Hey us cheerleaders have muscle too"

"we will get it back don't you worry" Care grinned. Matt ran as fast as he could to the goal only to be tackled by one of the guys on team B "That's what you get Matt for taking our ball" Care laughed

"Ohhhh jeez this is why i dont like football"Elena turned away from matts tackle "I hate watching him get tackled" she laughed alittle running over to him helping him up. Tyler almost fell over laughing as he saw him get tackled "thats what you get bro!"

"it's all fun Elena don't worry" Care said running over to Matt. "Thanks El" he said getting up.

"I don't care if its the Carnival I don't like seeing a huge ass guy jumping on my Boyfriend" She laughed "thats my job" Tyler laughed hard "Jeez El thats not apropriate for football practiice"

"yeah El do not cool!" Care said grabbing the ball and running faster than she did before. "Don't let Care get away!" Matt said running after her.

Elena laughed and sped after her "Get back her bish" She said trying to catch up to her. Tyler was blocking Matt "No no Its a girl fight bro"

"Nooooooo" Care pushed herself faster and dodged everyone that came at her. She was so close to the goal she only had 10 meters to go. "Move Tyler, my girl needs help" He said trying to get passed him

Elena tripped and fell two feet behind care "Ow fuck" she said grabbing her ankle. "Well that hurt" Tyler saw and moved out of the way so matt could run threw

Care stopped kicked the ball towards the goal and ran back to Elena. " You okay El?" she said kneeling next to her. Matt ran over to Elena "you okay babe?"

"Ya this is why I cheer and don't play football" Tyler ran over and got an icepack "Here El" She took it from his hands and tried placing it on her ankle "Ya ow ow ow. I'm done playing for today. If i wanna get better by tomorrow"

"you guys keep playing and I will take El to the stands so we can choose our squad" Care said helping El up. Matt picked Elena up and carried her to the stands "I'll win for you" he smiled and ran back to the team, playing again. Care got her list and sat next to Elena.

"Ow ow ow" Elena said as Matt placed her on the stands. "Kick some ass" she smiled watching Matt leave "Sorry you had to stop playing" she laughed alittle watching Tyler and Matt fight over the ball. "Okay so first girl on the squad Amy"

Care laughed "Boys will be boys and it's okay I will play later" she said putting a tick next to Amy's name "how about Rachel? She finally got the steps right" she said crossing her legs facing Elena.

Elena turned slightly to face Caroline Better "Rachel was good. She knew most of the steps Oh and I liked Amber she was pretty good along with her sister Megan" Elena nodded looking at the girls as they played with the boys. "Amanda is so gone just cross her name off"

Care smiled putting a tick beside Rachel, Amber and Megan's names and crossing Amanda's off. "She was so rude the whole time theres no way she was getting on." Matt had scored a goal and celebrated by shouting loudly.

"I just don't like her i didn't really pay attention to her at all" she laughed watching Matt celebrate getting a goal "Dorks all of them...who's next?"

"I liked Jo and Haley. Morgan just irritated me she was the blonde wanna be" Care scanned the field and her paper this was going to be easy.

"Ya i was not a fan of Morgan at all. But i did like Riley she was good" Elena nodded watching the game go on. Tyler looked around waiting before running off towards the goal with the ball

"I liked Riley too and Jenny" Care said ticking the girls names and crossing out Morgan's. "Run Tyler!" Care shouted laughing. "that makes 8 girls on the squad, 10 including us"

"Two more then" elena laughed when she saw matt and Tyler running after eachother "This is going to be a fantastic year now that we have the boys on the squad. Oh and we have to match up the boys with thie girls so we have a base for each flyer"

"Two more hmm" she looked at all the girls on the field then back to her paper. "We can do that tomorrow when we have the squad ready" Care smiled and watched Tyler for a little bit. Matt had the ball again and was going for another try.

"GO MATTY" Elena yelled as Matt was running towards the goal. Tyler was being silly and chasing down some of the others. "Care did you know that today's me and Matts one year?"

"Has it been a year already? Wow" she said looking at the paper "how about Molly and Sam? They were pretty good." She laughed and shouted "Tyler what are you doing?"

"Yes i'm going over to his place after this. I'm so excited. And yes molly and Sam they were good" she smiled watching Matt Play. He looked fantastic. Tyler heard Care and turned to face her "Shopping for bowling shoes what do you think i'm doing?"

"Awww, have fun. And we have our squad" Care said then laughed at Tyler's comment "Well are you?" care had enjoyed her day so much.

"Yes we do. Can't wait for tomorrow when we announce it" Elena smiled "You and Tyler should do something tonight.I would come over but i have plans and i know your mom is working the late shift tonight" Tyler laughed and turned back to the game after saying "Oh ya totally"

"I can't wait and I'm not sure about that el" she said watching them play.

"Why not? Your basically dating yet you don't want to go on a date?" Elena turned, her ankle feeling better.

"I don't know we might just hang out here a bit more when everyone leaves" care smiled and ticked off the last two names.

"Come on care stop being so guarded. I would never push you to be with someone if i thought they were going to hurt you. Tyler is a jerk sometimes but he's always been sweet to you"

"I can't help it, I know he won't hurt me but I just don't know" She said as the game finished and everyone started coming over.

"Just trust your instincts. Go on a date" Elena stood up as Matt and Tyler walked over "We have our squad" She told tyler and matt as Tyler moved over to Care

Care nodded "We sure do have a squad" she said getting up. "it will be in the gym tomorrow girls so look out for it. And see you all tomorrow" she said heading up to her bag.

Tyler followed her as Elena walked over to matt "now we have the rest of the night together" She said taking his hand walking up after Care and Tyler to grab their bags.

"we sure do El" he said taking her hand and walking up to their bags. Care put the list in her bag and picking it up.

"Care are you typing up the list of girls or am i? " Elena asked reaching for her bag, putting it over her shoulder before zipping it up

"I will, your busy tonight remember" Care said smiling. Care was going to let Elena have the night off. "Go have fun Elena, I dare you" she added. Matt put his arm around Elena.

"Oh I don't think i'll have any problems with that" She smiled looking at matt "Try having some fun tonight care. Maybe you and Tyler can have some fun"

"Maybe" Care smiled waved to Elena and headed to her car. Matt never moved his arm from around Elena. "Did you want to come straight to my house?" he asked as they walked towards the cars

"Do you want me too?" She asked walking to her car. Tyler grabbed his back and chased after Caroline "Hey Wait up!"

"of course, but its up to you" He said. Care slowed up "Hey" she didn't know what she wanted to do. Elena's words ticked in her mind 'trust your instincts' but Care was still unsure.

"Jeremy will be fine without me" She smiled walking over to his truck "Lets go to your place" "Where you off too? I was hoping we could hang out alittle more" Tyler said walking over to her

"lets go then" He said opening the door for her. "Home and I would like to I really would Ty but I dont know" Care said turning to face him. She knew deep down he wouldnt hurt her but her walls were still up.

Elena smiled "Always a gentleman" She got into the truck after throwing her gym back in the back. Tyler sighed alittle "Can you trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. Care I've waited forever for you and i'll keep waiting but I need you to have faith" Tyler started to walk to his car "I'm not going to hurt you" He said before getting in his car

Matt smiled and got in the other side. He started the car and drove off. "Tyler wait" she called after him. "I trust you, I really do." She sighed quietly and added "Meet me at my house" She turned around and headed for her car.


End file.
